Caught In the Rain With You
by 1upHero
Summary: Being caught in a storm wasn't so bad after all for Kiba and Ino, until things became serious. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

First story in a while, it's pretty short but I might make this longer, not sure yet, hope you all enjoy.

Kiba x Ino

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Caught in the rain with you.

The storm hit quickly, rain and wind pounded the surfaces of Konoha like an ememy attack. We took cover inside of my small apartment. I had just moved from my mothers house to a small place closer to town but still near our training ground and Vet. Clinic. This day was suppose to be simple, nothing but a training session with Ino, some cloud watching with Shika and then some drinks with the guys later tonight. Perfection. Yet, here we were...soaked and half naked pressed up against my shower door.

"I can't do this...Im not in love with you." She said between her assault of kisses. I pulled her closer to my bare chest. My animal instincts churned with in me. I had to have her...I needed her.

"I know...god I know...but for just a moment can't we pretend we arent in the real world?" I kissed her chin. "I'm not Kiba." Moved down her neck. "You're not Ino." Across her collar bone. "And when this is over...it never happened." Back to her lips.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whsipered. "But it happened...what am i suppose to say, to THINK about all of this Kiba..."

"Come on admit it, you have some feelings for me"

"Kiba..."

"Look I'm definitely attracted to you, you're beautiful as you are smart, and with personalities like ours...how could we not be?" How could I say this to her without sounding like a jerk? "Im not looking for you to love me...I just want this, and so do you."

She stared at me with anger in her eyes. Crap, that was definitely not the way...

"What! I do not "just want this", I'm not some slut you can pick up and drop when it's over!" she pushed me away.

"Ino I'm not saying that." I hugged her again.

"What are you saying then?"

"I dont know! But if I'm wrong then why are you here?, Why are you still in my arms, Why did YOU take MY shirt off, kiss my neck, unbutton my pants." He held her face in his hands. "We're both alone...the people we loved...the ones we thought we'd be with arent an option anymore...cant we just...help each other?" The passion was gone, I turned around and walked out of my bathroom. "Look I'm sorry..." I put my shirt back on. "Lets just forget this whole thing."

"I dont think so." She said as wet cloth hit the back of my head.

I smiled at her wet shirt that sat crumpled at my feet. She turned me around and pressed her lips hard into mine. I picked her up and carried her back to the bathroom.

She smiled. "Lets not be alone anymore." She kicked the door behind us shut.


	2. Chapter 2

This is kinda short but I just wanted to get something out there after all this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter Two: Causing Trouble Because of You**

It's been a week since her and I were together and a day since we fought. "Let's not be alone anymore" she said the first night, those words continue to replay in my head. I had to see her, I needed more, but when I arrived at her flower shop it was all gone.

"Kiba… we were caught up in the moment. I don't know how I feel right now…I… I'm just so confused and everything's just…"

"Please tell me this isn't because of _him_" I clenched my jaw. She couldn't still in love with that damned Uchiha.

"He's my first love Kiba…it's not that easy to let go. Plus there's…" She looked at me and paused as if she stopped herself from saying something. "Look I'm just…I don't know."

"You know he's a traitor to our people! He damn near killed ME and our friends in the wake of his arrogance and pride. Yet here we are with you still in love with him. Ridiculous Ino, absolutely ridiculous!"

"Oh like you've been all smiles since Naruto manned up and took Hinata!"

"You know damn well she had eyes for him since we were kids… I didn't even stand a chance."

She huffed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore Kiba. Please leave." She went back to trimming the flowers.

"Fine…have it your way Ino." I turned around and began to walk out of the flower shop.

"You know, it was you who said "I don't want you to love me", how do you expect me to act when you say one thing and do another!?" she yelled.

"What!? Who was it that took their top off and threw it at me? You're just as guilty!"

"Leave!" She yelled.

I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

"Come Kiba" he pleaded. "Cheer up buddy it's not the end of the world." Naruto said as he inhaled more ramen.

"I've haven't seen you like this since…" Shikamaru went quiet, our eyes locked.

"Since when?" Naruto asked.

_"Since you took Hinata away from me._" I said to myself. "It's just a saying Naruto."

"Oh, ok. I mean, of course, I knew that." He continued to eat.

I sighed; I couldn't stop thinking about her. "God damn Ino…" I whispered.

"What about Ino?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Huh?" I was trying to play dumb…

"Hey I got an idea!" Naruto yelled. "Let's go out and have a few drinks tonight? Hinata's going to be out with the girls, so let's do some guys things! Besides weren't we supposed to go out a few days ago."

"Yeah…the storms came and…things came up." I sighed. "So a guy thing? With who?"

"Well there's Shikamaru and me."

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "We could invite Neji and Lee?

"Really Shika? You want to come along? You don't find this "troublesome" at all?"

"Do you not want me too?" he said.

"No, definitely come out tonight." I smiled; I couldn't remember the last time Shikamaru came out with us. Ever since he started dating Temari he was barely around. "I want Lee to come out but…well; you know how he gets when he drinks."

Naruto laughed. "Fuzzy eyebrows won't drink but he'd be a lot of fun to have around!"

"Chouji and Shino are free I'm sure." Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke and Sai of course" Naruto smiled.

Hearing Sai and Sasuke's name made my stomach churn. I know Ino has feelings for Sasuke, but I don't know his feelings for her. Sai is equally as dangerous, he called her "Miss Beautiful" once which she absolutely loved. Yet as much as I hated the idea of them being there,this could be a chance to get some answers.

"Do you not want them to go?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"You were just glaring at your food. You don't like them do you?" Naruto was hitting the nail on the head.

"Pfft, I could less about those dorks. I'm just not feeling well is all…" Man, this was pathetic.

"I'll buy." He flashed his giant smile.

I couldn't help but smile. "Fine I'm in." I stood up and took some money out of my wallet. "I'll be at the Veterinary till sundown, come to my apt at around then." They agreed and with that I left.


End file.
